The present invention relates to a throttle position sensor, and more particularly to a mounting arrangement for such a sensor used with an engine powering a watercraft.
Watercraft such as those known as xe2x80x9cpersonal watercraftxe2x80x9d have a hull which defines an engine compartment, and include a water propulsion device. An internal combustion engine is positioned in the engine compartment. An output shaft of the engine is arranged to drive the water propulsion device.
The engine has an intake system which draws air from within the engine compartment and delivers it to the combustion chamber(s) thereof. The watercraft includes one or more air passages leading from a point external to the hull through the hull into the engine compartment.
In addition, the watercraft includes a fuel system for supplying fuel to each combustion chamber of the engine. The fuel system includes a fuel tank positioned in the hull of the watercraft and a fuel pump delivering fuel from the tank to at least one charge former which introduces fuel to the engine.
A throttle control may be provided in the intake system of the engine for controlling the rate of air flow therethrough. In order to accurately control the rate of fuel delivery to the engine, the rate of air flow is measured. This may be accomplished indirectly with a throttle control sensor.
Because the watercraft is operated in the water, water often enters the air passages through the hull. This water may damage sensitive components, such as a throttle position sensor. In addition, water which enters the hull and settles at the lower surface may be thrown about the engine compartment by the spinning output shaft of the engine or by the rocking and pitching movement of the watercraft. This water may also damage sensitive components.
A watercraft arranged to overcome the above-stated problems is desired.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a mounting arrangement for a throttle position sensor associated with an internal combustion engine powering a water propulsion device of a watercraft.
The watercraft has a water propulsion device and a hull defining an engine compartment, an internal combustion engine positioned in the engine compartment. The engine has an output shaft arranged to power the water propulsion device.
The engine has an intake system through which air is supplied to each combustion chamber of the engine. The intake system includes an intake pipe. A throttle valve is positioned in a passage through the intake pipe for controlling the rate of air flow therethrough.
The throttle position sensor is provided for monitoring the position of the throttle valve, and is mounted so as to be shielded by the intake pipe from a source of water within the engine compartment. This source of water may comprise an outlet of an air intake duct leading through the hull of the watercraft, or water thrown by the spinning output shaft of the engine.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.